


Pokemon Group Chat (Another Version of Pokemon: Vines and Memes)

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Group chat, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: The funniest Pokemon Group Chat.Here are the accounts for each pokemon:Tsareena - PrettyBlossomAbsol - DarkWarriorGardevoir - PsychicPrincessGallade - BladeSlasherEevee - WhatTheFluffHoundoom - EmberManDragonair - WarriorCatFan
Kudos: 3





	Pokemon Group Chat (Another Version of Pokemon: Vines and Memes)

_PrettyBlossom, DarkWarrior, PsychicPrincess, BladeSlasher, WhatTheFluff, EmberMan, and WarriorCatFan have joined the chat._

**WarriorCatFan:** Hello!

 **DarkWarrior:** How are you even typing? You don't have any arms!

 **WarriorCatFan:** I use my tail. DUH.

 **BladeSlasher:** YOLO!!!

 **PrettyBlossom:** WTF was that?!

 **BladeSlasher:** Ur mom.

 **WhatTheFluff:** LOL

 **PsychicPrincess:** So... why are we here again?

 **EmberMan:** Because I want everyone to be in a funny group chat.

 **WhatTheFluff:** Funny, huh? heh heh...

 **PsychicPrincess:** Oh lord no...

 **WhatTheFluff:** >:)

 **PrettyBlossom:** What?

 **PsychicPrincess:** She's about to shower us with 100+ funny phrases.

 **EmberMan:** YAY!

 **DarkWarrior:** NO!!!!

 **WhatTheFluff** : XD

 **WarriorCatFan:** Why is everyone so weird?

 **BladeSlasher:** Cuz... DEEZ NUTZ!

 **WhatTheFluff:** What the fluff?

 **PsychicPrincess:** Now I understand why Eevee chose the username she made...

 **EmberMan:** Why?

 **PsychicPrincess:** Because she says "What the fluff" instead of you-know-what.

 **EmberMan:** Oh. That's just weird.

 **WhatTheFluff:** I SmELl PenNieS

 **DarkWarrior:** ...that's so old.

 **BladeSlasher:** You're old.

 **WhatTheFluff:** We're all old in our own ways.

 **PsychicPrincess:** Dragonair is old.

 **WarriorCatFan:** No I'm not.

 **WhatTheFluff:** Smelly smelly smelly FROGS.

 **PrettyBlossom:** Umm... okay???

 **WarriorCatFan:** The weirdest pokemon in this group: Eevee, Gallade, and Houndoom.

 **PrettyBlossom:** So true.

 **WhatTheFluff:** umm.... I'm bored.

 **BladeSlasher:** Then perhaps you should get good.

 **EmberMan:** OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

 **WhatTheFluff:** >:(

 **DarkWarrior:** I'm just gonna leave. This is boring now.

_DarkWarrior has left the chat._

**PrettyBlossom:** I'm leaving too. Gardevoir?

 **PsychicPrincess:** Yep. I'm going too.

 **WarriorCatFan:** Well, the rest of us are probably staying.

_PrettyBlossom, PsychicPrincess, and DarkWarrior have left the chat._

**WhatTheFluff:** So... anyone up for some memes?

 **WarriorCatFan:** NOPE.

 **EmberMan:** Bai.

 **BladeSlasher:** Bai my dudes.

 _BladeSlasher, EmberMan, and WarriorCatFan have left the_ chat.

 **WhatTheFluff:** ...WHY?!

**Author's Note:**

> WhatTheFluff: They left me all alone!  
> \-------------------  
> Poor Eevee just gets yeeted by her friends lol


End file.
